Cataman
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Voilà, une petite fic sur les déboires de Duo dans son propre appartement oui oui, ça se finit bien, et non, vous ne pourrez pas récupérer son string rose à la fin de la fanfic!


Titre : Cata-man

Auteur: JesseLelfe

Commentaire: Cette fanfic, je l'ai écrite à la fin des vacances d'été, et heureusement parce que sinon j'aurais jamais eu le temps!

Disclamer: Non, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais je pense que je vais les laisser en couples parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'encore mieux qu'eux, et avec une qualité non négligeable: célibataire!!! ça ne m'a pas empêchée de capturer ces beaux bishos pour les besoins de la fanfic XD

* * *

« Duo, bouge tes fesses, c'est à toi de faire les courses aujourd'hui et il est déjà 11h ! »

C'est sur ces paroles peu sympathiques que je me réveille.

Je prends le temps d'émerger, avant de me rendre compte d'une chose : On est jeudi aujourd'hui.

Meeeeerdeuh !

Cela doit être un cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller.

Oui

C'est ça.

Un cauchemar.

Je ferme les yeux, compte jusqu'à dix, et les reouvre.

On est toujours jeudi.

C'est dramatique !

…

Comment ça pourquoi ?

Mais parce que M. Glaçon-de-la-mort vient aujourd'hui !

Ce type est hallucinant quand même.

Il arrive toujours à l'appartement pile au moment où je fais une bourde (d'accord, je fais souvent des bourdes donc c'est pas difficile, mais même !).

Par exemple :

La permière fois qu'il est venu à l'appart, parce que Quatre et lui devaient terminer un exposé je crois, ben il est arrivé dans le salon au moment même où j'ai décroché le téléphone.

Vous me direz, il n'y a rien de choquant à répondre au téléphone.

Sauf que j'étais en STRING.

Ouais.

Le string rose et bleu offert par Réléna pour mes 18 ans.

C'était un pari bidon, je devais le porter toute la journée sinon j'aurais été obligé de sortir pendant un mois avec Wu fei (et l'idée est de lui).

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il m'a rencontré pour la première fois, j'étais pratiquement à poil.

Pas que je sois moche nu, loin de là, mais bon… Il a vu mon corps avant de voir mes qualités intellectuelles.

Et j'aurais préféré l'inverse.

Et dire que ce n'était que le début…

La fois suivante où il était venu, c'était pour confier son chat à Quatre parce qu'il partait en voyage scolaire et que personne d'autre ne pouvait jouer les cat-sitter avec son chaton de 6mois.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans le salon que je me suis cogné la tête contre un tiroir ouvert de la cuisine en tentant de me relever. Du coup, j'ai eu droit à une belle bosse sur le crane pendant une semaine.

L'avantage, c'est que j'ai fait ami-ami avec son chat.

La troisième fois qu'il est venu, pour récupérer son chat, j'étais dans le salon, et c'est moi qui lui ai ouvert la porte. Comme n'était pas venu ouvrir, ce qui est inhabituel, j'ai commencé à le chercher dans toute la maison.

J'ai fini par me prendre une porte dans la figure.

En fait c'était juste Quatre qui sortait des toilettes.

On a vraiment pas idée d'aller au petit coin alors qu'on a un ami qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre…

Cette fois là, j'ai fini avec un coton dans le nez et du sang partout sur la moquette du couloir.

Me suis fait passer un savon parce que les taches ne partiraient plus.

La quatrième fois qu'il est venu à l'appart, je repeignais le plafond de la cuisine. Eh bien croyez moi, je n'en ai pas fait exprès, mais je suis tombé juste au moment où il est passé à coté. Je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras musclés, à me demander ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

La cinquième fois où il est venu… Il me semble que c'était la fois où je devais passer la journée en tenue de fille.

Réléna m'avait refilé une robe immonde rose fluo trop grande pour elle et m'avait grimmé façon prostituée.

C'était limite choquant.

La robe avait un décolleté tel qu'on voyait bien que j'étais un homme, mais même…

Mah, qu'es ce que je ne ferais pas pour éviter d'avoir un gage de la part de Réléna ou Wu fei…

Je sais qu'en même temps je cherche les ennuis en restant avec eux mais c'est dans ma nature d'être joueur…

Et donc, je me baladais dans l'appart en robe de soirée rose (c'est très très pratique ce truc, à se demander comment font les femmes pour se déplacer avec…). A un moment, Quatre a même proposé que je me reconvertisse en panneau de signalisation. Je lui ai proposé une rencontre de près avec mon poing s'il répétait ça.

Toujours est il que lorsqu'il est arrivé, dès qu'il m'a vu il a fait demi tour.

Quatre a prétendu qu'il était rouge comme une tomate et saignait du nez, mais j'ai refusé de croire une excuse aussi bidon.

Après, il y a eu les exam, il est pas revenu pendant un mois et demi.

Et puis un jour, alors que je devais aller faire les courses parce que c'était mon tour, j'ai trouvé un message étrange sur la porte du frigidaire :

« Fraises

Haricots verts

Poulet

Papier toilette

Céréales

Pates torsades

Brosses à dent

Une casserole comme celle que tu as cassé y a 3 jours mais en plus solide

Patates cubes

Shampoing pour cheveux blonds

Petits pois

J'ai envie de toi mi amor. Si tu es d'accord, retrouve moi dans ta chambre au plus vite, je t' attend depuis 15h en petite tenue… »

Duo : Euh… Quatre ? Qu'es ce que ta déclaration d'amour pour ton petit ami fout sur la liste de courses ?!

Zut, c'est vrai qu'il est parti ce matin…

Heero : C'est MA déclaration, et elle t'es adressée.

Duo : Agneuh ?

Heero : besoin d'autres explications ?

Duo : Euh…

Heero : je prends ça pour un oui

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé une relation avec Heero Yuy contre la porte du frigo de mon appart.

* * *

Fin !

Alors ? Verdict ?

Merci à ma cousine Anne pour sa suite de mots pourris sans queue ni tête qui m'a inspiré pour la fic.

Si vous souhaitez me faire part de votre avis, je suis toute ouïe, j'ai toujours 5 minutes à consacrer pour écouter les réactions des lecteurs/lectrices de mes fanfics ^^


End file.
